


sparks and signals

by ImJustPassingThrough



Series: i'm a warlock! — Ryan Bergara [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bewitched Fusion, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fairy Sara Rubin, Fluff, Food, Human Marielle Scott, Human Shane Madej, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Ryan Bergara, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Sara Rubin & Ryan Bergara Are Best Friends, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Warlock Ryan Bergara, Witch Ryan Bergara, powers, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Ryan is rather jealous, and so uses magic to keep Marielle away from Shane. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Sara Rubin, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Sara Rubin/Marielle Scott
Series: i'm a warlock! — Ryan Bergara [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063709
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	sparks and signals

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the American Television Series ‘Bewitched’, I’ve just been watching it too much lately.
> 
> It should be known this doesn’t follow the ‘stereotypical witch and warlock’ sense, nor does it follow Wiccan’s, Pagan’s, or modern day Witchcraft.

Ryan glared at Marielle, and sat next to Sara. Ryan shook his head, "what's so special about Marielle?"

Sara smirked, and shook his head, "are you actually jealous of Mari?"

"Well, have you seen the looks Shane and Marielle are sharing?" Ryan asked, angrily, and clenched his hands, nails painfully digging into the palms of his hands.

"Yes, I have." Sara nodded, watching Shane and Marielle standing next to each other, talking and smiling, as they walked around the Watcher office. Sara couldn't lie, Marielle's eyes were soft and gentle, with a hint of lust, while Shane was just smiling being nice. "I thought you like Mari's company?"

"I _deal_ with her company! Liking, and dealing, are two different things!" Ryan said, waving his arms, "and I _deal_ with her for you! Because, you like her!" Ryan sighed, and looked over to his friend. Guilt ate him up seeing Sara's face fall, and so, Ryan nudged her shoulder gently. "It's not because she's mortal, I just don't like her given how flirty she is. But, damn it, I'm trying, because you're my best friend."

Sara smiled slightly, and wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulder, "I only want to ask you try, and even if you don't like her—"

"I'll support your relationship to the ends of the earth, I'm on your side. I have your back." Smiled Ryan, reassuringly, which then turned to a playful smirk, "you know, _if_ you ever ask her out."

Sara smiled, "Ryan!" She pushed him, laughing, and Ryan laughed as well, head thrown back.

Shane looked over at them and smiled, saying something to Marielle, and walked over, sitting down next to Ryan and wrapped an arm around his waist, "what you two laughing at?" He kissed Ryan's cheek.

Ryan shook his head, leaning into Shane side with a grin, waving his hand, "no, nothing. What were you and Mari talking about?"

"Well, Mari asked if I wanted to go to hers for dinner tonight, and she offered an invitation for you and Sara―"

"Yes!" Sara immediately agreed, cheeks flushed a light pink, and a wide smile on her face.

Ryan looked uncomfortable, "well, I guess I can come. Whats the Dress Code?"

"Very casual, lying on the floor sort of thing." Smiled Shane, gently pecking Ryan's lips, "I'll go tell her." He got up, and rushed off to Marielle.

Ryan smiled, and looked to Sara, "permission to mess with her if she flirts with Shane?"

Sara smiled, and shook his head, "nope!"

"Please, and then you can go and comfort her?" Ryan asked, practically begging.

Sara's eyes lit up like someone had exchanged her a child, "oh! I like that! Go ahead!"

Ryan smirked, "fuck yeah!" He raised his hand for a high five, which Sara happily gave him, the two laughing and smiling.

~~~~~

Ryan and Shane were getting dressed in their room. Shane was in a white button up, and a beige tweed jacket, or as Ryan called it, 'The Professor Jacket', and Ryan was in a casual button up. He was currently trying to sort his hair, but it was not working.

Shane was straightening his collar, but froze seeing hair gel float past him. He watched it, and turned, seeing Ryan with his hand out, index finger curling and uncurling in a _come here_ motion, as his other hand was still messing with his hair. The hair gel floated over, and Ryan held a hand out as it landed in Ryan hands. Shane smiled, watching as Ryan ran hair gel through his hair

Ryan looked at Shane through the mirror and smiled, "what?"

"I love you..." Shane smiled, he'll never get old of Ryan doing magic, never.

"I love you too." Ryan looked over, smiling confused, "where did that come from?"

Shane walked over, and wrapped his arms around Ryan's shoulders, leaning down, and gently kissed him, and Ryan kissed back softly. This was another thing Shane would never get bored of, soft lips fitting together, like a puzzle piece, fitting together and working in perfect harmony.

Shane pulled back softly, and gently pressed his forehead against Ryan's, "just thought you should know."

"Maybe you should let me know again." Smiled Ryan, eyes dark and swirling with lust, and voice husky, and flirtatious, a dark, yet cocky smirk on his soft, full lips, and he looked like he could eat Shane up, and maybe he could, or would. "How long do we have?"

"Thirty minutes." Smirked Shane sitting on Ryan's lap, straddling him, leg on each side of Ryan's waist, the two sharing a more heated kiss, his hands going to Ryan's still freshly gelled hair, and running his hands through it, hands now sticky from the product. Ryan's hands ran his hands up Shane's back, under his shirt, but his hands were soft, barely touching him, a ghostly like touch on his back, making Shane let out a shuddered gasp of air. They were gonna be on the nose with the time.

~~~~~

Sara ran up the steps of Marielle's patio, a silver, glittery dress, with a few green sparkles that appeared in the dress, that flowed to her ankles, hair curled, and silver flats on her feet, and she walked like she was floating on air. She stood outside the large, white door, and went to knock, but jumped hearing a pop next to her, and there stood Shane and Ryan in fancy like cloths yet still casual.

She looked them over and sneered in disgust, "did you two..."

Ryan glared, and looked her over, raising an eyebrow, "why not wear a massive, light up sign that says, _hey! I'm a fairy!_ "

Sara raised an eyebrow, "you believe in everything, yet when it came to witchcraft you said, and I quote, _'wait, did you actually entertain the idea that I may believe in witchcraft?'_ , now _that_ is like hanging a sign over you head saying, _I'm a warlock! Look at me!_ "

Ryan raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms, "Shane, did that give you any indication I was a witch?"

Shane held his hands up in surrender, and smiled, "I'm not getting involved in this supernatural argument." He chuckled, watching the two supernatural friends share a playful glare with each other. He shook his head, and knocked on the door, which broke up the playful glaring.

The door opened, and it was a butler with a bushy moustache, and black suit, "please enter."

Shane entered smiling, and Sara entered as well with a grin. Ryan shyly smiled, and walked in, looking the butler up and down, then saw how fancy, and well dressed everyone was, and pulled his jacket closer to himself embarrassed, severely under dressed.

Marielle came down in a white, skin tight dress that flared out at the bottom, and hugged Shane, "Shane! It's so good to see you!"

Shane hugged back, smiling, "you too Mari."

Ryan leaned into Sara, and smirked, "wow, look at her, isn't she gorgeous?" He teased.

Sara whacked Ryan on his chest with the back of his hand, "shut up."

Marielle looked over to Sara and Ryan, and her smile changed. She looked to Sara softly, and then to Ryan in a sickly way, "Sara, Ryan, it's good to see you both."

"You too, Mari!" Sara instantly hugged the woman, and Ryan couldn't help but think if that's what he and Shane looked like.

Ryan looked around, and shrunk in on himself, feeling small, seeing everyone dressed up in suits and dresses. Marielle looked to Ryan and smiled a slight sneer to it, "Ryan..." She held out a hand.

"Marielle..." Ryan took her hand, and they shook, almost as if it was a business transaction.

Shane wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist, and kissed the top of his head, “so, Mari! How are you?”

Marielle smiled, and looked to Shane, ignoring Ryan’s presence, “I’m okay! I’ve missed you.” She admitted, voice low and flirty. She then looked to Ryan, "so, this is your little boyfriend." She smiled, sickly sweet as she glanced to Ryan.

"Maybe I should've dressed up more." Ryan whispered to Sara, who was staring at Marielle, completely smitten.

Marielle seemed to hear, "oh, not at all! Why not take his... Uh, coat, Luke." Marielle said, looking to the butler.

The butler nodded, "right away."

Shane didn't have to be a genius to see how tense Ryan was as he took his coat off, and he gently wrapped an arm around his boyfriends waist, and smiled to him softly, and Shane smiled back, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Oh, you can tell Ryan dresses so sensibly. You know, the capable type?" Marielle smiled, looking to Shane, "I bet he good at the cooking, and cleaning, taking care of the household accounts, playing golf." She giggled, "you know, all those things poor little me can't do?"

"Pity." Ryan said, his voice full of mock saddness.

Marielle stopped smiling, but Sara spoke up, hand slightly raised, "I-I can do all that, I'm more then happy to help Mari!"

Ryan held back his teasing, and leaned into Shane's side, rather territorial, "well, seems like Sara can teach you. Doesn't it?"

"Yes..." Marielle agreed, and looked to Shane and Sara softly, "won't you come in and meet my friends..." It wasn't a suggestion, as Marielle walked into the dinning room.

Ryan glared, and Shane kissed his cheek, "for me?" He asked, and Ryan sighed. He followed Marielle, and Sara readily ran after him. Shane sighed, and followed with a tense smile.

~~~~~

Everyone sat at a long table, and there was twelve people sat around the table. It had a white cloth on, with tall candles, and fancy glasses, and multiple utensils to use, the plates were no doubt china, and there was a fancy chandelier that hung over their heads. But, Ryan was more focused on how Shane was sat on the opposite side of the table, on the opposite end, next to Marielle. Sara would have sat with Marielle, but sat with Ryan to keep him company.

Shane glanced over at Ryan and Sara, the two whispering to each other, and called over, "Ry, are you alright?"

Ryan looked up, and nodded, "oh, I'm alright."

"Now, don't worry about Ryan." Marielle smiled, placing her hand on Shane's wrist, "we're all going to make him feel very comfortable and welcome." She assured, and looked to Ryan, "now first Ryan, we're going to get you a good fashion designer."

Sara held back a laugh, and Ryan said, "oh, but I don't—"

"And, then we'll introduce you to Pierre, he does wonders with hard to manage hair!" Marielle smiled.

Ryan instantly touched the back of his hair, and as did Sara, her hair was just as hard to manage, if not more.

Marielle then asked, "have we met somewhere before?"

"No, no, I don't think so—"

"New Port?" Marielle asked.

"No."

"Riviera?" She asked.

Ryan shook his head, frowning, "no..."

"Speaking of travelling!" Marielle smiled, and looked to Shane who looked down, "remember that time that..."

Sara patted Ryan's back, but Ryan simple watched his boyfriend and the mortal girl talk, suddenly loosing his appetite. Shane looked up to Ryan, and smiled reassuringly, and Ryan smiled back. Sara leaned in to Ryan, "Ryan I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Ryan corrected, "sorry that your crush is flirting with my boyfriend." He could just see Sara's sadness, _"_ if you want I could, y'know?"

"No, no!" Sara whisper yelled, "you said you were cutting back." Ryan chuckled, him cutting back on magic hasn't been going well, and luckily, Shane doesn't care, if anything Shane loves it.

A man next to them sighed, "ah, Marielle always looks so beautiful." Ryan and Sara looked at him, with Sara nodding in agreement. "Never a hair out of place." Ryan looked over, and it was true, Marielle's hair was styled and held in place. "A wonderful girl, nothing she can't do." He looked to Ryan, "she owns her own plane!" Ryan and Sara made a noise of interesting. "Do you two fly?" He asked them.

Ryan and Sara shared a look and smiled. Sara nodded, "oh yes!"

"On occasion." Ryan added, the two grinning. _If only he knew, huh?_

Marielle looked over to Ryan, who was now messing with the soup, "do you know Dr. Hatpert?"

But, Ryan didn't hear, instead he was having a debate on if he should or should not mess with this girl. Sara was next to him, giving him a look of, _you better not!_

"Ryan!" Marielle called over.

Ryan looked up, confused, and asked quietly, "I beg your pardon?"

"Dr. Hatpert. Do you know him?" Marielle asked, smiling, hands clasped in front of her.

Ryan shook his head, "no."

"The plastic surgeon, does beautiful nose work." Marielle smiled, well... Sneered is more the right word. 

Ryan glared, "no, I don't know him." Sara tensed.

"Funny, I could've sworn you..." Marielle looked down.

"I won't do it..." Ryan whispered, glancing to Sara, who was now just as tense.

Marielle looked to Shane, "oh, Shane! Do you remember that time we spent at Paris?"

"I won't..." Ryan whispered.

Sara leaned over to Ryan, and smiled, "maybe you should?" Her eyes were now full of jealousy, and if she's honest, she wanted some revenge, and it was all on Marielle.

Ryan looked down to his friend, and smiled evilly, "maybe I will..."

"The tennis matches start this Saturday," Marielle was saying to Shane.

Ryan watched, and carefully, he brushed his hand over his black locks. In satisfaction, a long strand of Marielle's hair flipped in font her face, between her eyes. Shane watched the hair, and she laughed nervously, and brushed it back with her manicured hands. "I thought that we could—" It did it again, and Marielle looked slightly embarrassed, as she pushed it back, and Shane just looked confused. The hair did it again. She pushed it back, "well, it was a thought...?" It did it again, and she pushed it back,and looked down to her soup in shock, and Shane just frowned confused, and thrown off.

Sara and Ryan grinned to each other, both winking. Sara nodded, _do another!_ Ryan nodded, but held a hand up, _wait a few._

"We'd so like you and Ryan to come round on Tuesday, Shane." A female said, smiling. Ryan looked up, and noticed Marielle was watching him, and he smiled, and the woman said, "Harry's invited Don, you think you'd want to?"

"Alice, I'd be delighted to." Shane smiled. "I remember Don, he was so—"

Marielle leaned over, "oh, Shane! Remember how cosy it was sitting by the fire—"

Sara looked to Ryan. Ryan rested his elbow on the table, and subtly rubbed his finger against his tooth, and the two watched Marielle, with a grin. Marielle said, "—and the others..." She smiled, and what looked like cabbage was covering one tooth, completely, and Shane squinted in confusion. Marielle trailed off confused, "is bey..." Shane showed his teeth, but she frowned, "beyond me?" Subtly, Shane pointed to his teeth. Marielle's face flushed in horror, and rather grossly, grabbed her napkin, and rubbed it off, before setting it in her lap again, awkwardly laughing. Shane smiled, and laughed slightly.

Sara and Ryan grinned, and subtly fist bumped. Sara grinned, and Ryan nodded, _another!_

Shane glanced to Ryan with an accusing frown, and Ryan smiled at his boyfriend innocently.

"The shirts that came from York are divine!" Smiled Marielle, and Shane looked down awkwardly, realising Ryan was jealous. Marielle kept talking, and leaned forward, going to rest her elbow on the table, "and it so reminds me of—"

Ryan raised two fingers, his index and middle, and moved them across his face, watching. Sara watched confused. The bowl of soup moved, and instead of resting her elbow on the table, Marielle placed her elbow in the full bowl of thick green soup. Marielle gasped, and pulled her arm up and looked at the green liquid on her elbow, then to the soup. She looked between it, and where it once was, as she and Shane cleaned her elbow with two napkins.

Ryan and Sara grinned, and went back to eating. Sara was sure going to get to comfort Marielle after this, and Ryan was getting his revenge!

"Oh!" Marielle smiled, making Shane, Ryan and Sara look to. "The Andersons are in town, so don't expect to be home early on Wednesday night," Ryan glared, and Marielle continued. "He's having a few close friends over tonight, wants to show off some History Books he's written." Shane glanced over to Ryan nervously, and Ryan looked furious. "And you could show 'em your knowledge."

Sara glared, then looked to Ryan. Ryan glared at Marielle, and simply rubbed his nose.

"I'll pick you up at..." Marielle paused, and her nose twitched, and she sniffed, "at six." She finished with a tense smile. She kept twitching her nose, and began rubbing her nose, and Shane glanced to Ryan again, and watched his boyfriend and his friend.

Sara looked to Ryan, and nodded encouragingly. Ryan leaned forward slightly, and twitched his nose, side to side.

Marielle covered her nose with a napkin, and sneezed loudly, and harshly, the force strong enough to splash her soup onto a man next to her. She looked away, and sneezed again, while the man cleaned himself. Ryan leaned forward, watching as she had a terrible, and harsh sneezing fit. Ryan squinted, and the back of her dress came undone, as she sneezed again, "oh! My dress came undone!"

A maid walked over with an empty tray, and held it at an angle, leaning over Marielle, "are you finished, ma'am?"

Ryan was slightly carried away, and looked to the empty tray. The tray filled itself with mashed potatoes, and gravy, pork, and peas, and soup, and they fell onto Marielle, no doubt staining her dress. Marielle screamed and stood up, "what did you do?!"

"I don't know! I thought I brought out an empty tray!" The maid defended.

Marielle stumbled away, tripping over her dress, holding the back closed, and lifting it up slightly. Shane looked down, and noticed Marielle's bracelet had fallen off, he grabbed it and got up. He looked to Ryan, and showed him, "her bracelet came off." Ryan nodded, and Shane ran out, catching up with Marielle who was now near her stairs. "Here, let me help, Mari." Shane offered. He handed her her bracelet, and turned her around and tried to help Marielle fasten her dress.

Ryan glared, but Sara beat him to. She held up one hand, and hit her palm with her fingers, and whispered, "incutio."

Shane jerked forward, and held his butt, and looked to Ryan and Sara, and noticed it was Ryan looking at Sara, and Sara looked giddy. Ryan leaned forward, and looked to the candle, and simply, blew the small fire out.

The front door opened, and a gush of wind came in. Marielle screamed, her dress flowing in the wind, and Shane held onto the stand, keeping him up, as his hair went in all directions. Marielle's extensions came out, and she screamed again, holding her dress down, and her hair, and everyone began to crowd around the entrance of the room, watching, she screamed and ran up the stairs.

Ryan waved his hand, and smiled, watching the door shut. He looked to Sara, who was staring at him, eyes wide, and he jerked his head to the stairs. Sara grinned, and got up, and ran after Marielle, while Shane walked, well tumbled, into the dinning room, staring at Ryan in disbelief. Everyone began sitting down.

Ryan took a mouthful of soup, and looked to Shane, "the soup really _is_ delicious. As soon as Mari gets down, I must ask for the recipe." He said, and looked to Shane, who was staring at him in shock. "It's good! It really is!" Ryan smiled, watching as Shane sorted himself out, and sat down on the chair. Ryan blew him a kiss, and smiled 'realistically', but looked fake.

~~~~~

The two walked into Shane's apartment, Ryan smiling and Shane staring at him. Ryan took his coat off, and Shane held his shoulders, "Ry, I'm not saying you was wrong, Marielle had it coming, but you went a little—"

Ryan cut him off, and smiled, angrily, "for a little while there it was hard to tell which witch was which."

"Ryan."

"Just a little play on words." Ryan chuckled, a smile on his face.

Shane slowly began smiling, and kissed him slowly, "well... It's bedtime."

Ryan grinned, then frowned, "the dishes... I have to do them."

"Tomorrow." Shane said, and kissed him again.

Ryan pulled back, "you said that last night."

"Yeah, I did..." Shane agreed, nodding, and pulled back. He smirked, and gripped his nose and wiggled it, "you are a witch."

Ryan smirked, and twitched his nose, the dishes disappearing, "warlock." The two giggled, and ran up stairs, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> incutio - Latin - hit (google translate)
> 
> Also, I did end up using dialogue from Bewitched: Pilot Episode.


End file.
